cursed_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Carter
'Delia "Dee" Carter '''is one the main protagonist of the ''Cursed Village series. She is the third child of Kimberly and Maxwell Carter. She is the older cousin of Melody Carter by two years. History Delia Carter was born on November 21, 1996. She is the daughter of Kimberly and Maxwell Carter. She works at cafe shop that Melody loves visiting. Personality Dee is hot-tempered, arrogant, brave, and strong. She is also known as a bully. In Mirror, Mirror she shows her kind and caring side towards her younger cousin Melody. Dee is very proud and defensive of her family, and often defends Melody from the things people say behind her back. During Mirror,Mirror, she is angered by Chase for leading Melody on and falling in love with Cara without cutting any romantic ties with Melody. Melody states that she is very dramatic. Appearance Dee is described as a big, tall girl with long, curly brown hair, dark brown eyes though they looked black and strong looking. Dee is known to walk around with a scowl on her face making her seem to be tough and feared. Relationships Friends Josh Green Josh, which is short for Joshua, is a good friend of Dee. He has a laid back attitude and is describe as being very goofy. He speaks before thinking which leads him to saying things at the wrong time. He is often seen being reprimanded for the things he says by Dee. Family Kimberly Carter: Kimberly is Dee's mother. Not much is said about Dee's mother, but Dee hinted that her mother is less scarier than Melody on a good day. Melody says the two look nothing alike, but share the same personality. Maxwell Carter: Maxwell is Dee's father. Not much is said about Dee's father, but Melody says that up close him and Dee look very much alike. Mina Carter: Dee's older sister that annoys her greatly, but she still very much loves. She is the twin sister of Melvin and is the more serious sibling. Melvin Carter: Dee's older brother that annoys her greatly, but she still very much loves. He is the twin brother of Mina and it's been hinted he has ADHD. Jessyca Carter: Dee's baby sister that she loves very much. Melody Carter: Melody Carter is her younger cousin whom she is very protective of. She is the smartest girl in school and tries to be nice to everyone despite her judgmental attitude. She has a strong dislike for Asher. Dee believes that Melody has the tendency to be violent. (ex. Melody once stabbed a person and banged someone's head into a bookshelf) Enemies Asher Willis was the main antagonist throughout the whole series. Asher and Melody were once best friends until Asher pushed her away and he attempted to harm Kristen. He then went as far as to killing Kristen and trying to repeat the same actions with Melody. Dee hates him for kidnapping Melody and trying to rape her. Etymology Delia was another appellation for Artemis from Greek mythology. Artemis was the daughter of Zeus and the twin sister of Apollo; her position among the Olympic gods and goddesses was among the most complex and prominent. Born on Mount Kynthos (hence the epithet Cynthia) on the tiny Greek island of Delos (hence the epithet Delia) in the Aegean Sea, Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, the wilderness, childbirth, virginity and the protector of young women (her Roman equivalent was Diana). Delia was not a name used among English-speakers until 1592 when a cycle of romantic sonnets to “Delia” by English poet Samuel Daniels were printed. To give you an idea how the peom’s speaker idealizes his subject (Delia), the first line of the first sonnet opens with “Unto the boundless Ocean of thy beauty…” and later as “fairer than the sun.” In fact, it’s quite fitting that the poet’s muse (Delia) is an anagram for “ideal” (pretty cool, huh?).